History's Illusion
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: Wandering around, the moment she steps onto the property. She feels its aura enshrouded in mystery and loneliess. She knew she will find the answers to her past if she looks within the structure.
1. The Past Resurfaces

This chapter describes how the girl found the Takahashi residence. This will probably be my longest chapter.

She had turned sixteen the other day. Since then, she felt that something is going to occur and change her life, as she knew it. This gave her a sense of apprehension. She has felt nothing but loneliness since then for some reason. Not even her friends have been able to lift her spirits. She is currently walking through the forest that borders the Takahashi residence. All the while feeling uncomfortable. She feels the barrier's existence a few minutes before she is in front of it. Without hesitating, she walks through it. Wondering why it is there in the first place, she keeps walking. Hoping to find her answer. About ten minutes later, she finds what she had been searching for.

Out in the open and no longer surrounded by trees. She sees the most enormous house she has ever seen. Deciding to investigate, she walks up to where the front yard starts, and away from the forest. The yard is still in excellent shape. She is surprised that the garden is still beautiful. For evidentially, the barrier has existed for a long time. Therefore, preventing someone from entering. Not questioning why she had been able to pass through. The right front door creaking as she opened it. She is again amazed by its cleanliness. But more so, for where she thinks the garden beautiful. From what she sees, the house is sophisticated she thinks. Far too sophisticated for one such as her. One who grew up in an orphanage. The entire house had been grand and fascinating to discover.

She currently has come across the library. Amazed that this house has one for despite its enormity, its actually not that big. It just looks that way for everything is spaced out. Giving it that illusion. Wandering around looking at the books. She feels her heart telling her to go in one direction. Knowing her special ability has never failed her before. She follows her intuition. Looking at the books on the way to her destination. She notices the works of Poe, Dickens, Twain, and Christie. Some titles she recognized Uncle Tom's Cabin, The Jungle, Wuthering Heights and Shakespearean stories. For as she grew up in the orphanage, her only company had been books, for no one else desired to truly associate with her. Not even the other orphans. Her ability made her a social leper. In time she came to prefer being by herself. She enjoyed reading. For at the time, her child's mind had her imagination take her to the places the authors had described.

She reached up to get one of her favorite books. As she was doing so, a thin book fell to the floor. Bending down to pick it up. She noticed that it was actually a notebook. It is surprisingly intact yet has a worn look to it. Somehow, knowing that it has been on that shelf an extremely long time. Feeling that it is of importance, she takes it with her as she leaves the library. She decides to move into the house. For she knows secrets to her past and future are buried there. She goes to get what few possessions she has from the orphanage. While there, she says good-bye to her friends who aren't much older than her, for they came for their daily visit. They have their own lives now. They had been adopted two years ago. The three of them are within the same year limit. To avoid getting caught, therefore being reprimanded. She left during the night. By the time, her disappearance was discovered. She had arrived at her destination.

After going back to the house, she put her things away, then went to explore. For whatever reason, she felt she had to, in doing so she would get more answers she secretly longs for. She went off a direction she hadn't before. She had gone a couple of miles, when she came across another residence. The sign said the Awayuki residence. Turning around to recall where she is so as not to get lost later. In the process, she sees a sign that says the Takahashi residence. Referring to where she had just come from, she goes up to the sign. Putting her hand on it, she sees the first of many flashes that will occur. Due to her ability, she sees a man not much taller than her. He is wearing a ridiculous outfit. For some reason, she can't see his face nor will she be able to for a while. The most surprising physical attribute she thinks he has is the color of his hair. It is exactly like hers only longer.

She walked back to the Takahashi residence. Once there she goes to the room she has picked. She starts to prepare for bed. After undressing and putting pajamas on, she gets on the bed. Holding the journal in one hand. She uses the other to hoist herself up. The moment she puts her hand on the bed she sees a flash. Well, first she hears laughter and footsteps rapidly approaching. The next instant, a young woman comes through the door followed by the man she saw earlier. The man finally reaches the woman, taking her in his arms. He leans down to look at her. They both still have smiles on their faces. The man starts to passionately kiss the woman's neck, before moving his way to her lips.

Everything goes blank for the slightest of seconds. The next image, the girl sees is that of the man directing the woman to the bed. All the while, the man has his hands all over the woman, not that the woman obviously minded, for she is calling out his name, telling him not to stop. She clings to him. She moves her neck to one side to give him more access, before throwing her head back in ecstasy. All of their pent up sexual frustration between them revealing those desires, the girl knew that it was the man's fault they had waited so long. What a fool to deny himself what he had wanted more than anything else. The girl still couldn't see the man's face not even his eyes this time.

The image wavers but when it comes back, the girl sees the man taking his shirt off. He stares at the woman beneath him with a smile. He leans down and starts to take her clothes as well. It is their wedding night. The girl has the impression that this is the moment the man and woman have longed for. The girl sees the man embrace the woman kissing her passionately. The images jump again. The girl sees the man holding the woman to him. The woman's head is on his shoulder. "How many children would you want?" He asks. "Three." She answers. Everything momentarily fades. The girl decides to leave and find another room to occupy, for those images have left her highly uncomfortable and disgusted. How can she not feel that way. She witnessed two people's most intimate, private moments. That is something that will never leave her memories.


	2. Unchangable Experiences

A run down of the relationship between Hayate and Himeno after the series sporadically. A brief history of the Takahashi family and the girl's childhoods. The main character is vaguely introduced but not described until later. The same goes with the girl's two friends. It is only Himeno's thoughts that are in the prologue and the next few chapters. Himeno and her friends' and Mawata's thoughts will be in past tense, while the girl's experiences will be present tense. The journal entries will be in italics.

During the events that had transpired between Himeno, the Knights, and Takako, Himeno had kept a journal to preserve her memories. Not knowing that in time, it would be lost and forgotten, except in the hearts and minds of those who witnessed the accounts first hand and still live. Her heroism going completely unnoticed by the outside world, only her sisters, Natsue, her father, the knights, and Takako would ever know the truth. It didn't bother her though. She much preferred to be by herself or loved ones.

After redeeming Sasame and Takako everything went semi smoothly, Mawata came to understand her family did truly love her. Hayate still was unable to find the courage for a long time to admit to Himeno, that he was in love with her. And this was only through a forced hand by the other Knights. Mawata being the master mind. It took Hayate's revelation to her before she told him she felt the same way. For although, they both knew exactly how the other felt, they had been still been highly reluctant to confess their desires to one another, for fear of being rejected. However, Himeno was a little more willing with showing her emotions to Hayate.

Countless years have gone by and Himeno's heroics live on only in her words. The girl that finds them will be someone the Knights don't suspect, but didn't exactly rule out that she would be related to one of them. After Himeno died, the Knights put a barrier around the Awayuki mansion and the Takahashi residence. This barrier shielded it from the outside world. People forgetting that these two houses existed, oblivious to the barrier. Because of these barriers, the houses remained immaculate. It also helped that the Knights would go to maintain them once a week. Only they, those associated with the pretear or one of their blood could pass the barrier with no difficulty. And this is how the girl happens upon the Takahashi residence.

As a child, the girl had an uncontrollable sixth sense. When I say uncontrollable, I mean she would never control her mouth. And thus, freak people out with the things she would see, but such is youth. When she met her best friends, she shied away from them, for she thought they just wanted to use her. Growing up in an orphanage had never been easy. She had no one until she met her female friend. Four years after meeting each other. The two girls met their other best friend, a boy.

In those years, the girl learned that she had to control her mouth. It took her each of her friends, a year of everyday persistence before letting them in, and speaking to them. Before that she would just stare and pretend not comprehend, even if the adults said she could understand things. This gave her female friend hope not to give up. When they met the boy, her friend would speak for her. The adults couldn't understand why those two wasted their time on the bizarre wallflower. For none of the other kids ever bothered to waste their time on her, neither would have they (the adults). When asked the girl and boy why they would spend time with her. They answered that she glowed. There was just something about her that they liked. They couldn't really explain it. So the adults just chalked it up to a personality trait, they had overlooked.

During their engagement, Himeno and Hayate had been so happy that they had been oblivious to the fact that Hayate would never age. Well not, oblivious. They just didn't desire to think about the topic. Because that would mean she would grow old, while he stayed young. A year after their marriage, they slowly let that fact sink in. Their first son was born a year after their wedding. Their daughter two years after her older brother while their last child, a boy happened to come a year later.

As their children got a little older, Himeno and Hayate reluctantly agreed that he would return to Leafenia and never to return. Sasame and Takako also came to the same conclusion. Only Sasame left behind two boys and two girls. The four of them knowing that even though, it pained them. Their love for each other would sustain them. Along with their bittersweet yet precious memories. Especially Himeno and Takako who were fated to die, because of their mortality. And that is how the story begins. For the future to occur, it must have a past. Even if the past has been hidden. Intertwining the girl and her friend's futures from past events through fate.


	3. Resolution

She awakened to the feeling that something was to happen on that day. Something that she knew would change her life forever, along with her best friends. She gets ready for the day. Once dressed, she finishes reading the journal. During her break, she calls her friends to come over that evening. They would come sooner because they felt her desperation. After reading the journal, she decides to explore some more. When she enters a particular room (the one the couple shared) everything came flooding, the girl's memories and she tries to fight the pain. She is engulfed in a blinding white light. The pain rips through her, causing her to scream. The group of seven men feel the energy radiating from where they are. He told them to stay put, except for the ones who can control Fire and Sound.

The girl is holding the side of her head, her temple area. Begging for the pain to stop. The flashes start to occur. From start to finish, she sees and hears what transpired between Himeno, the Knights, and Takako. Its like a movie, only on super speed. "We're Leafe Knights." "I got injured because you can't fight worth a damn." "I want you, Hayate." "Hayate, quit fooling around." " I give up being a Leafe Knight, to join you." "This is my answer." "Do you really feel that so badly." The knight gave the slightest of nods. "You won't last if you don't sleep." "Did Hayate really betray you?" "There's something I want to say to you that is why I will be coming back to you." " Okay." "She became the White Pretear all by herself." "We will probably never run into a Pretear of this cailber ever again." "The snow falls and covers the earth... she didn't care what our sins were." " If there is such a thing as love, bring back that smile, bring back her smile."

The white light engulfs the room just as three of the knights and her best friends appear. Her friends felt her need and were by her side immediately. Confused as hell, they watched as one of the men told her something. "Girl, stop before you wind up doing something you will regret later." His words went unheeded though. Her friends tried to reach but the result was the same as the man's. The whole time this had been occurring, her friends were who the hell the men are and what is with their looks and attire. They looked like people from a cosplay that, or they escaped from an institution. The one with silver hair tried to get close but was knocked unconscious. The other two stared as he slumped against the wall. It made him look like he is comtemplating something. Her friends are about to make another attempt as the men are tending to their friend, when just as quickly as it started it stops. Like a light switch, the brillance that had been blinding the room is gone. Her friend catches her. Holding her to him, he smiles as he sees that she is fine.

The girl awakens to see her friends and three men around her. She looks to her friends for answers. They are as clueless as she. She sits up looking at the strangers, particularly the one supporting the silver haired one. She reaches out a hand to touch his cheek. He firmly grabs her hand. "Why do we look alike?" "I am asking myself the same thing, girl." "But then, I think I know why. You may look like me but you remind me of her." He turns to his companion. "Take him." The brown haired man takes the silver haired one. The silver haired one has been watching them in silence. Her look alike speaks again. "It is time I give you an explantion." The flashes suddenly come back to her. "It's you." "You are the one I saw with her when you two..." The words die on her lips for she doesn't want to go there. She goes to the other two. "You are Sasame." She says to the silver haired one. "And you are Goh." She says this to the brown haired one.

After her outburst, he continues, "May I finish?" "Oh by all means, do tell." " She was and still is the love of my life." " Sixteen years, before I met her their had been an incident with the previous Pretear." "Her name was Takako and she felt something for me, that I couldn't return." He looks to Sasame. "This one here kept his love for locked up inside all those years, which later caused us problems." Sasame looked on in shame, knowing that his betrayal will always haunt him. "It took me a while to confess my love to her, but I did." "We were happy for a time, before I made the decision to go back to Leafenia with these two." "Even though, it was painful for all of us, we felt it would have been better to leave our families." "For if we had stayed, our children and their offspring would wonder why we wouldn't age, and we thought it would be too confusing to a child." "Our wives understood, for no matter how far apart we were physically. We were still together where it truly mattered." "We lost contact with our children in time." "I think that is where you come in." "You are our descendents, for only those of our blood are allowed through the barrier." "Or one of you two is the Pretear and the other two are her personal guards." She brings her arm out. "I am Yukari." He smiles at her.


	4. Confrontation and Desperation

They brought her and her friends back to Leafenia with them. Hayate introduced the rest of the knights to Yukari. "This is Kei, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin." "On behalf of my friends and I, it is a pleasure." Yukari replies. She and her friends are staring at the other four knights. They thought it had been weird enough meeting Hayate, Sasame, and Goh. Now they have to deal with more people who have hair color that should not exist; however they really couldn't judge people on this account, for two of the three are in the same boat. Mannen is almost Sasame's height. Hajime is Hayate's height; while Shin is the shortest, he barely reaches Kei's shoulders.

"Leafe knights," Yukari addresses. "These are my friends Sakura Ito and Akira Watanabe; and to the rest of you I am Yukari Nakamura. Hayate speaks up once again. "It is time to see why the three of you had been able to pass the barrier around the Takahashi residence. Sasame breaks in. "Allow me, Hayate." He goes with his suspicion offering one of the girl's his hand. She accepts. The next moment, only one person is standing where there had previously been two. The others stood in happiness, for they had found the Pretear. Her friends in amazement. "What?" After asking the question Yukari looks down; to see that she is wearing a strange dress. Hayate speaks again. "I take it; this obviously means your friends are your bodyguards, Yukari...You knew who she is, didn't you Sasame." " I had my hunch, Hayate."

Sasame speaks to Yukari. "Yukari, the princess of disaster has slowly been appearing within the last year...We need your help...In a few moments, I will give you your first lesson...Hayate." "Right; Sakura, Akira come forth...Kneel." The duo did what the leader instructed. A blue light surrounds them. "By the power of Leafenia's power and blessing, I bestow upon you weapons to help you protect our princess." Leafenia grants the wind knight's request. Sakura receives a sword and shield; while Akira a shield along with a bow and arrows. They are also given uniforms like the knights'. Sakura's is green. Akira's is red. "It is your duty to fight alongside us knights to protect this land, yours, and the one who is able to bring peace to the world." The two speak the words that suddenly cross their minds. Bowing before the Pretear and knights, they swear their undying loyalty. "Even if we wind up dying in the process, we are prepared to accept the circumstance." Not one of them, knowing that indeed will occur years from now, in the form of a betrayal. "Yukari, now that that is done, let's begin your first lesson." Sasame spoke from inside her.

Yukari is enjoying a walk. Leafenia is quite a beautiful place. There is no other place on earth that can match it's beauty. It is unparalled. She has been living in the knights' house, along with Sakura and Akira. It's her second day here. She has yet to bond with any of the knights. Personally, she is just not into guys. She is far from being gay however. She just has never been attracted to one before; therefore she sees men as a waste of time, romantically. She is starting to get close to bonding with Hayate, Sasame, and Goh. It has to do with more than them being the first ones to find her. There is just something about them that is pulling her to them and vice versa. The younger ones still don't seem mature enough for her to get along with. Not that any arguements/disagreements are bound to happen, for she doesn't waste her time with petty things. It is extremely beneath her to do so. She is by the pond, lost in her surroundings.

Mannen is walking with no destination in mind. He is simply letting his feet lead. The new pretear is nothing like Himeno. Sure, Himeno had a stubborn streak and a kind heart; that is what made her so great in his opinion. This pretear however seems like she will be too much of a push over. And what is with her, she has this take charge attutide that makes her seem superior to everyone and everything. He stopped paying attention to where he is going long ago. He looks around wondering where he is, he hears a person walking up ahead. Following the noise, he sees the one he had been thinking of, Yukari stops walking to stare at the pond in front of her.

He quickly gets an idea. Quietly and swiftly making his way to her. He is right behind her when she speaks, startling him. "I know you are right behind me, Mannen." He gives her one of her own; the next moment she is glaring at him from the water. Getting out of the pond, she looks at him with fire in his eyes. "What did I do to warrant you doing that to me?" "For being a Pretear, you sure are a brainiac...Let me fill you in on the answer...There are two possibilites...On one hand, it could be something friends do to each other after being close for long time...The other could be that I just don't like you." He gives her an arrogant smirk, with his next sentence. "I'll give you, the clearest hint possible...We are not close enough for me to pull that prank on you, or any for that matter." He turns and walks away at this point, muttering "fortunately." He makes his way back to the others. ' _Now Sakura is another story.'_

Once she feels Mannen is far enough away, she goes to build a fire. After that is done, she takes her clothes off in order for them to dry. ' _Hopefully, this won't take long...What is Mannen's problem?...Am I really that awful in his eyes for him to have treated me that way...Maybe, yet I haven't doing anything to him, so what's his problem...I don't know if I can deal with someone who evidentally can't stand me. _' While her pondering is going on Mannen has made it back to the house, as Hayate and Sasame come outside to let him know lunch is ready.

They notice the thin trail of smoke rising from a certain part of the forest. They tell Mannen, they will be right back. They vanish, to reappear where they think it is coming from a minute later. They split up. Sasame is searching when he hears he is getting closer, not noticing where he is going he steps on some twigs, breaking them. The sound resonates. Yukari turns around. "If that's you, Mannen, you better quit it." Slightly, confused as to why she thinks it would be Mannen, he stands still. He now knows she is closer than he suspected, yet still can't see her for the trees are blocking his view.

She knows someone is still there. "Whoever is out there, come out." He slowly comes forward, granting her request. He is unable to deny her anything. ' _She is the Pretear after all...I already made that mistake once, and it will always be with me...I won't repeat it. '_ Upon entering the clearing, he sees her state of undress. His cheeks become bright red from embarrasment, quickly looking down. At his reaction, she looks down remembering she is now only in her undergarments. The next instant, she does something they both don't expect, she screams.

Hayate makes a mad dash to the noise. Not knowing if Sasame has found, the source of the fire. Upon arriving, he catches them unaware. He is exsperated and a little confused at the scene before him. He quickly finds humor in it though. Smiling, he walks forward. He can't hold it in anymore. He starts laughing as Sasame is kneeling with his hands on his head. Hayate's laughter has yet to break their moment, as Sasame is begging. "Yukari, please stop hitting me." She ignores his plea; and starts calling him a jerk and pervert repeatedly. "Yukari, I'm sorry, please stop."

After a few minutes of these, Hayate realizes if he doesn't intervine, she won't stop until he is unconscious. Which could take a while with her just hitting him, her hand comes down again but is suddenly halted in mid air. "Yukari, that's enough..." Hayate is about to say more when Sasame quickly gets up. He hears Hajime's cry for help, knowing Sasame would pick it up. Facing them, the previous situation forgotten, he speaks with a no nonsense and urgent tone. "Hayate, Yukari we need to return now; the others need us...She has returned." He picks up Yukari. Taking to the air, Hayate is right behind them.

They arrive not a moment too late. Yukari leaves Sasame's arms, rushing to Goh. Kei, Hajime, and Mannen are still encased in the ice knight's barrier. Mannen's control is down to an art, for he is currently unconscious. Goh winds up with a few scratches while reaching Shin's side Shin is far from lucky. They had been eating outdoors, treating it like a picnic. They had been using their powers and she has attacked them for countless years, so their guards had been down to say the least. Upon her attack, they reacted instinctively. Shin however hadn't been so lucky, caught unaware her first attack. She hit him with not even a fraction of her power. He feels the blood run down the side of his face. Touching his wound, he is able to identify the wound is at his temple. He falls backwards.

Goh reached Shin's side immediately. He had started to work on getting the bleeding to stop The princess of disaster ceases her attack. "Its about time you arrived, Pretear...I have waited too long for you...Let the battle begin...It wouldn't be fair if I destroyed you now though...I will have you watch as those you care about die for you...I have waited all these time...I can wait a little longer...I will get you and yours when you least expect it...Besides you are now challenge for me, you are too weak as the Pretear." The Princess of Darkness vanishes after that sentence.

Sakura and Akira had been watching the event unfold in shock. The princess didn't deem them important enough to go after. Goh has managed to temporarily seal Shin's wound. Yukari and Sakura reach Goh. "Goh?" "Yukari, I..." He turns to them, desperation in his eyes. "I can't fail him...I have always made it a point to watch over him, since he was little...I've failed him...Please help..." Yukari takes Goh's face in her hands, while Sakura inspects Shin's wound. "Sakura, knows how to handle these things." Yukari's sentence comforts Goh more than she knows.

Hayate and Sasame had been checking on the others, asking what had happened. Sasame tuned into Goh and Yukari's conversation. "Akira, I need you to carry Shin inside for me." He is by Sakura's side immediately. "Be careful, the last thing we all need right now is for his wound to open." The brown haired girl instructs. The others approach her. Yukari has lead Goh inside after Akira, so that he can rest instead of worrying. She temporarily wipes his concern from his mind in order for him to sleep well. Yukari goes back outside afterward.

"Sakura?" She chooses to ignore her friend, instead addressing. Yukari leaves knowing that her presence isn't required after Sakura ignored her. She goes to guard Shin, along with Akira. "Hayate, he should be fine...I am no stranger to stitching wounds...However, I can't guarantee it will go smoothly...Unexpected things happen, but it is hard to say if something like that will occur...I am going to need a needle, rags, a spool of thread, hot water in a bowl, and matches/fire to sterilize the needle." Sakura instructs them in a calm manner. He and Sasame go to do her bidding. Mannen, Kei, and Hajime follow her inside. She is mentally preparing herself for what she about to do. It has helped her in the past for getting worked up, is the last thing that could help this time of situation.

An hour later, she wipes her forehead with her arm. She is about done; she has worked swiftly due to the Goh's temporary seal. Normally a wound this long would have taken her close to half an hour. This one shouldn't have been any different because of the brief seal; however it is the same reason she has been taking her time. Hayate had been the only one to watch without panicking. Yukari and Akira stayed so as not to leave their friend.

Hayate decides to break the silence. "Where did she learn how to do that...She is no older than you, Yukari...And the last time I knew that was still too young to have the medical knowledge she seems to have." Yukari restrains her laughter so as not to startle her friend, and have her make a mistake. She still has her arms crossed as Hayate keeps his hands on his sides on the bench. Akira is still against the wall with a serious expression on his face. She responds. "With a lot of practice Hayate, a lot of practice." Her smile grows wider, before she sobers up. "I remember the first time she practiced doing this..." Akira takes over. "She did a lot more damage to that cat than good." This statement makes Hayate uneasy. ' _Someone with no proper training is operating on my friend.' _

He is getting up and about to demand Sakura stop what she is doing, when Yukari stops him sensing his intention. " She is about done, besides the cat got better...It took longer than usual for what she did to it, more harm than good...She has definetly gotten better since when were ten...She has worked on numerous animals, since then she has gotten better everytime...See what did I tell you, she's done." He turns to see Sakura cutting the thread. She wipes her hands of the blood; before rinsing it and getting rid of the stain around Shin's temple, gently dabbing at the area so as not to have the stitches come undone. She reaches them with the rag still in her hands. Once again addressing Hayate, " He should be fine now...We just need to make sure he gets plenty of food, liquids, and most importantly rest...He should be fine in a month...I can't exactly remove the stitches because I don't have the equipment or facuilty for that...It would just do the wound more harm than anything." Yukari hugs her to relieve her of the stress; she knows Sakura had to suppress as Goh walks in the room.


End file.
